Harry Potter and the Flying Circus
by INUJ.E.S.06
Summary: ADOPTED BY wickedfairy17 Harry was abandoned at the age of four while the Dursley family was visiting the circus. Now, at the tender age of 11 he will take his amazing acts to a school were amazing things happen everyday. How will everyone react?
1. Default Chapter

New story just popped into my head, please be gentle. I don't own shit. Any people mentioned who bare any resemblance to anyone in real life is purely coincidental. A&P's circus does existso I don't own that either.

Please note that I am neither Russian nor a circus performer so some of this stuff might be wrong…in fact I bet like 90 of itis wrong... If I am could you tell me how to fix it? thanks!

XXXXXXXXXX

There were only two things that Harry Potter knew for sure. One was that his name was Harry Potter, he had distinct memories of someone calling him Harry, as apposed to the derogatory 'boy' his uncle had used. Of course he hadn't been called 'boy' for quite some time, having been abandoned when he was four, and being now the grand old age of 10 and ¾s, it was several lifetimes ago. The other thing he knew beyond a shadow a doubt was the fact that you always, always, always performed better without a safety net. How did he know this? Common sense, if there isn't anything to catch you when you fall you wont make the same mistakes that you would if you had the possibility of survival when you hit the ground. He also knew from experience. Whenever he was out in the ring his performance was ten times better because the clown with the whip and tranquilizer darts who had his back during practice wasn't even in the same tent.

You see, Harry had a natural affinity for animals (and heights, but that will be explained later). Snakes and big cats mostly but he had always been more comfortable around animals in general than humans. This is probably the result of being physically and mentally abused for the first half of his life. But he was a forgive and forget kind of circus performer, so he had left his past behind him and was looking towards the future. And in his very near future was 10, 700lb Siberian Tigers all at least 7 feet long, most 8, and all looking at him hungrily. He wasn't scared of course; every one of these beautiful killing machines was a close, personal friend of his…besides looking scared would ruin the show.  
Harry took a deep breath and threw an exaggerated bow at the audience then turned to the pack of tigers who were pacing in equally exaggerated movements of agitation. He pointed at the one directly in front of him, Nala, the groups oldest female, and pointed at the colorful half-barrel that would serve as her seat. She hissed and did a half charge at him, getting gasps from the audience, but did as she was told when he cracked the whip in his left hand. He pointed to the next one, the largest male, Kujo, and made the same gesture. Kujo trotted over to his barrel obediently and licked his chops while staring at Harry.

The other seven, 3 male 4 female, did as they were told without any dramatization and waited for him to call them forward. He left the last tiger, the youngest and smallest male and therefore the outcast, pacing in the ring and turned to the others. Harry made an absent gesture to the tiger behind him, Sher Kan, and stood looking at Nala like an artist would a blank easel. Sher Kan came forward after fetching a colorful basket from outside of the ring. The tiger sat obediently at his side while he dug through the basket and came out with a large pink bow. Harry walked forward and tied the bow around Nala's neck.

This was the hardest part of the show because even if all of the tigers loved him like a son, which few did, their instinct would be to snap anything trying to do anything to their neck (their most vulnerable body part) in half. So he sweated a little and rubbed her behind her ears and hoped for the best. Neither Nala, nor any of the others caused any problems and he happily turned to Sher Kan.

He had the best relationship with him. Even if tigers weren't animals who normally lived in packs they still understood social hierarchy, and to them he was boss. Sher Kan, being on thebottom of the food chain among his pack-mates, continually sucked up to him in hopes of moving up a few spots. As a result he was the star of the show. Lion tamers often used the same techniques when working with an entire pride or just a few males. Females were harder to work with; they needed social order like they needed water. Without definite placement they became stressed and could easily become sick. Which is why he preferred tigers. They were more flexible and often traded places.

By the time Harry came out of his thoughts he had finished dressing Sher Kan up as the king and was having him hold the scepter in his mouth, which he would drop as soon as he turned away, bringing some comic relief to this daring act. The rest of the act went off without a hitch, including the part where he danced with Sher Kan and, the most stressful for all involved, jumping through hoops. None of the hoops were flaming of course; the animal rights activists were breathing down theirnecks enough as it is.

Harry and Sher Kan bowed in-sync and he lead the entire troop out of center ring. Fortunately, or unfortunately (depends on how you look at it really), he was the only act on at the moment so he could cut through the smaller ring on the left and didn't have to get any closer to the disruptive noise of the audience. Tigers really weren't big fans of loud noises and were just about at their limit now.

He led them to a small tent attached to the larger one that contained the three rings for the main acts and proceeded to take off all the articles of clothing he had put on during the act, including (but not limited to) hats, ties, bows, tutus, shoes (not real shoes, but they looked like it from the audience), bowties, and oversized monocles. Monocles were only used on the most well behaved animals. Less disciplined ones would shake their heads and/or scratch or rub them off. After all, would you want something on your face that rubbed up against your sensitive whiskers and nose? Didn't think so. Sher Kan had a monocle and Harry couldn't have been prouder.

Almost at the same instant that he had finished with the tigers a young woman in glittery swimsuit and tights ran up to him.

"Harry! What are you scheduled to do next?"

He blinked up at the near-hysterical woman. Her name was Natalie Klutzkovitchivough. Everyone called her Miss Natalie or Nat. She, along with her son, Mathew, was the star of the trapeze. Her son was about his age, but they looked nothing alike. Her son was muscular and handsome. Not to say that Harry wasn't handsome, but Mathew seemed to ooze handsome, and he carried himself in such a way that you just _had_ to watch him and be awed by how great he was. Harry was just sort of good looking in a 'he'll be hot when he's older'kind of way. Harry wasn't _not_ muscular; his muscles just didn't stick out like Mathew's did. He was all lithe speed, not bulky power.

"Uh, I think I'm helping with clown makeup. Why?"

Natalie dropped to her knees (not really, that would get her costume dirty) and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Пожалуйста, please, please, please, _please_, do my act with me?"

Harry frowned and tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion.  
"Why?"

Its not like he couldn't, he practiced with them quite a bit to keep up his skills, he was just curious. He had had his own trapeze act a while back (he was 7) and he knew how devastating it could be to lose a member. He had also played a small part in a high-wire act for a few years when he had been lighter. That was his first active role in Arnett and Paulo's Three Ring Circus. Before that he had been security (walking around looking for thieves and crooks) and makeup. After finding out he had an affinity for heights they put him on high wire, giving him his first taste of the safety net rule. After high wire came trapeze, then aerial straps, then they discovered his skills with animals. He had worked his way up from horses to camels to wolves (he was the only one he knew who would work with them) and finally to big cats. He wasn't allowed to work with elephants because of his age (and size). Apparently you have to be over 10 to work with elephants. Even though tigers were man-eaters (yeah right like 10 out of 300 ate people) and had fangs and could jump like 10 feet without getting a running start. Besides he was 10 and ¾s damn it!

"Mathew pulled something during warm up." She then started cussing about her no-good son in Russian. She had very strong accent but you failed to notice after a while.

"Sure," he interrupted her so he would have time to prepare "Just let me get ready."

She smiled in gratitude and ran to finish stretching. He joined her a few minutes later and was out in the center ring a few minutes after that. This act too went off without a hitch and by the time Harry made it back to his trailer he was so tired he could barely lift his arms. He sighed in relief when he opened the door and wasn't pounced on. His roommate, an 11-month arctic wolf cub named Kina (who had appeared out of nowhere one day), was normally hyper and he was grateful she was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He smiled gently at her and snuggled under the covers and gently as he could so as not to wake her. I didn't work. She jumped to her feet and started licking his face before settling down next to him and soaking up whatever warmth he provided. Harry sighed in content and drifted off to sleep without ever noticing the owl perched on his window.

XXXXXXXX

Please tell me what you think. If you would like to be my beta reader (since I really really need one) you should e-mail me. Do you think I should keep up this story? Review!

Пожалуйста please (or so says freetranslationdotcom)


	2. Chapter 2

Woo hoo! I got reviews! Yay! I feel so special when I get a review! Thank you thank you thank you!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke the next morning feeling well rested, if a little sore. His face felt like it needed to be washed and he could do with a good massage but other than that he was great. He turned his head to the side a few centimeters to read his clock. 4:30. Damn, he was up early. He wasn't scheduled to do anything until 5:45, and even then all he had to do was feed his animals. The tigers would be easy to work with since all he had to do was give them 25lbs of meat and let them sleep it off. The wolves (they were still in his care because everyone else refused to work with them) would be more troublesome. Whenever he was with them they would always try and lick his face or get him to scratch their bellies. Sure, it doesn't sound bad at first but they all do it at the same time, so he has half of them jumping on his top half while the other ones are butting against his legs and practically waiting for him to step on them. _Then_ he had to feed them. Again, this doesn't sound so bad. Yeah, well imagine 15 hungry timber wolves all going at the same two cows (pre-killed) at the same time. It wasn't pretty. They didn't all eat at the same time, of course…that would be barbaric. They fought amongst themselves to see who would get the choicest meat. So he would have to act the role of the alpha-male and chase them all away until only his second-in-command (the alpha-female) was still at the meat, then she would eat and regulate any fights. He was really just there for moral support.

You are all wondering why he would even bother going through all the hassle of separating them, right? Yes, its true that packs in the wild always fight over the meat because that's just the way nature works. Darwin's Theory and all that jazz. Well that just didn't fly here at A&P's. Wolves can get seriously hurt doing stuff like that. Besides, if he didn't do something to remind them that he was alpha-male everyday one of the young male upstarts might just get it in their heads to start a fight with him for dominance, and Harry was pretty sure that in a fight between him (4ft 60lbs) and a full grown timber wolf (3ft-ish 130lbs) the wolf would win. Then again, he was pretty handy with knives… he had thrown knives for a little bit and you tend to get good fast when someone else's well being is on the line. He would probably get his ass handed to him (literally) in a real knife fight, but a few quick swipes in a few sensitive areas would be all he needed for a wolf, or a tiger, though he would hesitate to use anything on his charges.

Harry smiled slightly as he stretched the last few kinks out of his back and shoulders. There was no way he was going to go back to sleep now so he might as well wake someone else up. Misery loves company. Heconsidered briefly on walking over to Natalie and Mathew's tent then thought better of it and started cooking himself breakfast. He mentally ran through his long list of friends and came up empty. All of them had things they needed to do to keep A&P's running smoothly. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate; he would have to train with Kina today. He disliked training with her. She was jumpy and excitable and she hardly ever listened to directions that weren't enforced. He hated being tough on her but she needed to be useful to stay. He was lucky they even allowed her to sleep with him in his trailer. It was a bit unorthodox now that he thought about it. Why put a scrawny kid like him with the natural anomaly that was Kina. She was several sizes to large for her species and still had room to grow (if the loose skin around her neck and chest were anything to go by). She was just as, if not more, powerful than his alpha-female and she was very protective of him. Which isn't strange per se, but she took it to extremes that could get both of them in trouble. She wasn't even full grown yet. He figured she would be all grown up by September if she kept growing at the rate she was now.

Harry let out a longwinded sigh and let go of his train of thought. It wouldn't do to get frustrated with her before he even started. By the time he came to this conclusion he had already finished making, eating, and cleaning up after his breakfast. There were a few strips of bacon left over so he walked over to tangle of sheets and fur that was his pet and friend. After finding which end was which he dangled a piece of the delicious meat product in front of her nose and waited. Arctic wolves had a _very_ good sense of smell. Harry assumed it was because their naturally habitat was a frozen wasteland, but he wasn't concerned enough to look into it.

If the need ever arose he could just go to a search engine and look it up. Of course that would mean going into whatever town they were at presently and finding the library then talking to the librarian and what not. He really wasn't a people person, so that plan wasn't exactly appetizing.

He forced himself to let his thought go again and nudged Kina's side.  
"Wake up, you and I need to work on our routine."

There was a low growling sound and then the bacon in his hand was gone. He smiled in spite of himself and started getting dressed. Kina would be up shortly to bug him for more food. She would give him the puppy eyes she could still do despite her eyes being a chilling yellow and he couldn't help but spoil her. She was just so damn cute! Besides, he would probably never have kids, so a wolf at age 11 was just as good. Arctic wolves lasted 7 or 8 years in the harsh conditions of the wild so he figured he would be able to squeeze at least 15 out of her. Then again they never really did well in captivity…Harry forced himself, once again, to stop thinking and finish tying his shoes.

"Kina!"

He spoke her name sharply to let her know he was assuming command and turned to open the door for her. She had always preferred to precede him. He didn't really know why and had never bothered to learn. It was just one of the quirks that made up her personality. Today was slightly different than usual thought because as soon as he opened the door she shot out and jumped at something by his window. There was a squawk and some growls and a few wing beats then everything was silent. Kina was abnormal in that way to. She wouldn't growl or howl to scare her prey, she just kills them. Even during the take down she was near silent.

He went to investigate and was surprised to see a large barn owl clutched in her jaws. Quite a few of its feathers were strewn about them on the ground and Harry could clearly tell that one of its wings was broken. He walked forward and told Kina to drop it. She was serious when she felt it was needed and this, apparently, was one of those times. He crouched down and inspected what was left of the poor beast. Its chest had collapsed under the force of his wolf's jaws he could see a few ribs poking out here and there. The wing that was broken was where Kina had first made contact. The owl must have spooked when he opened the door and had tried to take off but Kina was faster and had latched on to the closesed apendage. His eyes followed the dysfunctional wing down to the bloodied talons. He glanced up at Kina curiouslyand found her sitting obediently (and protectively) to his right waiting for a verdict. She had a few scratches on her muzzle and several deep gashes on her legs and chest that needed to be looked at but she was largely unharmed.Harry whistled in appreciation. Kina was definitely a natural born fighter. She had the owl in her mouth and while it was trying to land a hit on her neck she used her feet and chest as a shield. Then again, she had always been careful to keep her head low, never giving a full view of her neck.

There was something odd about her face but he let it go and let his eyes wander back over to the owl and finally noticed the letter clutched in its beak. Oh, duh. There was no damage to her eyes. Owls were strong, silent, powerful predators and shouldn't be taken lightly just because they were birds. Their beaks were formidable weapons and Kina could have been blinded. Harry shook his head and reminded himself that Kina was perfectly capable of defending herself.

He gently pried the letter out of the animal's death grip and checked the poor thing for any signs of sickness or poisons before giving Kina the OK to enjoy her kill. He watched for a moment to make sure she wasn't eating any feathers then examined the letter.

The envelope was made of thick yellow parchment that was crumpled and folded slightly from the fight. He turned it over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms with several animals surrounding the letter 'H'. He flipped it back over and raised his eyebrows slightly as the green ink that used to say something about him and private drive erased itself and rewrote into his current address. He couldn't help but pinch himself. He was a natural skeptic and was a big fan of sarcasm so when something like this came along his first reaction was to think that he was dreaming. Nope, that hurt…damn this is weird.

He pursed his lips and made a short high whistle. Kina jumped away from her meal and was at his side in an instant. She snuffed at the letter for a few seconds then went back to her food. Harry smiled wryly. The danger must be gone if she was acting insubordinate again. After thinking about the pros and cons for a few seconds he ripped open the seal and felt his eyebrows inching up despite his efforts.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Was this a joke? Supreme mugwump? Hogwarts? He flipped to the second page and felt his eye start to twitch. Robes, standard book of spells, beginners guide to transfiguration, cauldrons. A wand? They expected him to believe all this? He snorted again crumpled the already brutalized letter into a ball then threw it in the trash bin next to his trailer.

Harry was slightly annoyed. Who did these people think they were? He already had a great tutor who traveled around with him and he had been skipped several grades up already. He didn't need to go to some boarding school. Besides, they said cat owl or toad. That means he wouldn't be able to take Kina or Sher Kan (he was completely ignoring the fact that no boarding school anywhere would welcome a tiger and wolf into its midst). That and the fact that it said it was a school of witchcraft and wizardry. There was no such thing. Even if there was, he was loath to go to this place. They were presumptuous and full of themselves if they thought he would trip all over himself trying to get there. He snorted. No, quite the opposite.

He nodded to himself then called Kina to follow him. It would be in his best interest to tell the boss about the owl before he found out through the grapevine. Rumors just made everything worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tell me what you think please. Thanks. Again, I need a beta reader!


	3. Chapter 3

Holy shit! I have so many reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! I feel so loved. Don't worry about me quitting this story. I am having fun with this and I should be able to finish without losing interest. No worries!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Kina winced as the boss's voice cracked and reached something akin to a banshee shriek. It could never be said that Anita Paulo was a push over. She was a harsh taskmaster who looked like she had once been a supermodel but had let herself go. Either that or she had a bad experience with elephants. In fact, after hearing her story Harry hadn't felt quite so bad about not being able to work with the animals.

But that didn't matter right now, because right now he was being chewed out for what Kina had done. Harry found it hard to pay attention to what Anita was saying. His mind kept returning to that damn letter. He mentally shook his head and forced himself to stay on task and listen to his boss, his only source of nourishment, the one who found him, the one who was glaring at him…damn.

"Pay attention, brat! This is important!"

Harry sighed and nodded. He forced his mind to focus on what she was saying so he could go over it later when she wasn't spitting on him. She tended to spray it rather than say it. There were several jokes floating around the rings about it. (It and her desperate attempts to snag Peter Arnett, the other co-owner.) There was this really good one about how you need to water proof your paychecks before you go to her to get them cashed. There was also a list of things to say to get it to stop raining, but that one had floated right on to her desk and they had all been more careful since. Harry shuddered. _That_ was one punishment he didn't want to repeat. Then again he had gained a lot of muscles in his le-

"BOY! Are you even paying attention to me?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry used is 'innocent waif' voice along with his 'I'm pitiful' look. All of the fire died in Anita's eyes and she gave him a token frown and continued. She had always had a soft spot for Harry. He didn't really know why but he wasn't one to let an opportunity slip past him. It wasn't like she was cruel or anything, she just got the job done in the most efficient way possible. If that was a little harsh then so be it.

The other head-honcho, Peter Arnett, didn't have the same attitude. To him, if it wasn't perfect then it had to go. Which is why he was training with Kina and Sher Kan so hard. They were the weak link in Peter's chain and Peter hated weak links. His favorite saying was "You're only as strong as your weakest link" and he took it to embarrassingly extreme proportions. Harry sighed. God, he's such a dic-

"Harry!"

Damn, he must have made a face…

"I'm sorry ma'am. Its just that I'm so worried about Kina!" Insert 'I'm pitiful'. He waited for her eyes to soften a little before saying in 'innocent waif' "You know Pete hates her. He will be happy to get rid of m-her!"

Anita caught his fake stutter and glared off at nothing. The fire in her eyes was back but (thank god) wasn't turned on him. She liked Pete but he really could be a dick sometimes. She suddenly looked all concerned and weepy. She jumped out from behind her desk and slowly made her was towards him. He had chosen the chair farthest from her desk for several reasons.

1). It made him seem smaller, and therefore more pathetic.

2). It made him seem meek, and therefore repentant.

3). It gave him a clear view of the exit, which always made him a little more at ease.

4). If she decided to pull this concerned mother crap he had time to tell Kina not to kill her.

And so when she stood up he made a quick hand motion to Kina to stand down and brought that same hand up to his face to scrub away imaginary tears. He could cry on command, but it would be going overboard until he could hide his face on either her shoulder or in her breasts (which she was more prone to). He wound never let anyone see his tears, even the fake ones. He figured he was just to macho. He bossed around man-eaters all day; he couldn't help but have a huge ego. It was one of his weaknesses. That and he had no peripheral vision in his right eye.

It had happened on his first visit to the circus. It was Dudley's birthday and he was protesting vociferously about Harry's being there. Unfortunately (more like fortunately, really) Mrs. Figg had had to take one of her many cats to the vet that day. So, with all three Dursley's protesting loudly, Harry quietly followed them around the large tents. They paused briefly at a petting zoo, which Harry absolutely loved, but had to leave almost immediately because Dudley had tried to ride miniature pony. After that the Dursleys headed to the main tent but stopped just outside of the ticket vender's hearing. Vernon Dursley then told him that he was a worthless little shit who didn't deserve to live (especially not with them) and that he was going to wait here for them to come out after the show. Harry had merely nodded, being a four year old (and a shy one at that), and so was totally surprised by what happened next. Vernon grabbed his arm, yanked him behind an outhouse and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He took quite a few to the face and when Anita found him a few hours later she had at first thought him dead.

He had been temporarily blinded in the right and his left was swollen shut. His left has healed completely, while his righthad ended up without peripheral vision...at least he wasn't blind.Since his jaw was broken and his wrist broken, plus a few broken ribs, he hadn't been able to tell them anything for a while. Once he was able he told them that his name was Harry Potter and nothing else. Even today he stillcarried the irrational fear that Vernon would come back and hurt him again if he told. Harry felt the telltale pricks behind his eyelashes and jumped the last few feet separating him and Anita. She wasn't surprised by his emotional spontaneity anymore. He had been to therapists and they had told Anita that being clingy and emotional were traits of those who had had a loveless childhood (though only to those they trust).

"Harry," Her smooth voice was soothing and it helped to calm him, even if he had heard the exact same words before he couldn't get the fear out of his mind "You know I would never leave you right?" he nodded mutely so she continued "You are my little axe murderer (1), I will never let you go."

He started to cry harder then tried to regain composure. Damnit! He was 10 ¾s! He didn't need to be coddled! That was almost 11 for crissakes! He pulled himself together and threw a watery smile at Anita. They both knew that he needed that more that he let on. He hugged her tightly once more around the waist then ran out the door, Kina nipping at his heels.

XXXXXXX

And so the months of June, July, and most of August flew past. Harry's life was normal…well as normal as it was going to get, and he was happy for the first time in a long time. Kina had grown into her potential and her shoulder was almost as tall as him now. She was his silent guardian, and his eyes. She never left his side, save for when he had to go to the bathroom. She even went into towns with him now. Of course he had to put a leash on her, but it was just a prop. She had taken to wearing a spiked leather collar, and listening to him when he told her anything. All in all she was totally awesome looking as well as obedient. Sher Kan was much the same: accommodating (2) and impressive. He too had grown, but would always be a runt among tigers. God among men, yes, but runt nonetheless.

XXXXXXXX

Harry sighed and absently ran his bare feet up and down Kina's spine. He was supposed to be doing his homework, but he didn't have the concentration for that now. Seven owls had been lost to the white menace known as Kina, all bearing the same information and all coming only when he changed addresses. He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening and glared down at the innocent looking papers lying on top of his History text. Maybe he should just burn them. Harry brushed his uncooperative raven locks out of his eyes and pushed his small square framed glasses farther up his nose all in the same swift, agitated motion. He wore contacts during performances because not being able to see clearly was too much of a risk when dealing with wild animals, but he preferred glasses. Both hair and glasses slipped slowly downward as he focused his attention on the papers in front of him. They were starting to give him a headache. Who ever was sending them sure had a sucky sense of humor. If he didn't fall for it the first time then why the hell would he the 7th?

He would call them terrorists but they were just so pathetic that he felt the title was not earned. He finally gave up on trying to figure out anything printed that night and got up to feed Sher Kan. He had been moved to a newly constructed pen next to Harry's trailer three days earlier. He and Kujo, the largest tiger in their traveling menagerie, had gotten into a fight and it hadn't looked like it would be resolved any time soon. So Harry had an agitated Siberian Tiger for a neighbor. On the bright side, it did deter visitors. On the down side, he had to deal with the touchy bastard more often. Sure he loved him, but a tiger was a tiger. Unpredictable, deadly. He could never bring himself to trust any of the animals (or people) completely. The only exception to this rule was Kina, and the only reason he trusted her was because he had raised her. She was his baby and if anything happened to her he would go ballistic. He wasn't a natural fighter but his skills were nothing to sniff at. Anita had once said that nothing short of a shotgun could stop him when he was angry.

He only remembered getting truly pissed once in his life. He had just finished his act with Jimbo the Jumpy Clown (knife throwing) and was on his way home when some drunken patron walked up to him and asked for his autograph. Harry, being six, had quickly agreed and had followed the man to an ally a few fee away in search of suitable autograph material. Once there the man grabbed his throat and told him in a no-nonsense voice that he was being kidnapped and held for ransom. Harry had seen red. He had screamed his fury and launched his freshly holstered knives at the man, scoring several crippling (but sadly not killing) blows and then attacked the man. Using the few karate moves he had picked up in the scant 2 weeks he had been in the class so far, he had kicked the mans ass beyond recognition. Turns out he and his friend (his friend got away) had heard of him and figured he was some higher-up's kid and had thought they would be able to get some money out of him. Harry had needed an escort from then on until he had reached purple belt at 8. Either 8 was a magic number or they thought that being able to kill a man 37 different way with out using your hands was good enough protection.

Harry sighed and shook the memory form his thoughts. He needed to be alert when dealing with Sher Kan. The tiger had always been a close friend but you never knew when you offended a tiger until your entrails were dangling in front of your face. He sighed one more time for dramatic effect and smiled down at Kina. She was curled at his feet resting peacefully and he didn't really want to wake her up but she would be angry if he left without her.

After watching her for a few seconds he reached down and started scratching under her collar. She was up instantly but didn't do more than open her eyes and smile at him, well that's what if felt like anyway. He knew a wolf couldn't smile, but Kina was very expressive. If she wanted you to know what she was feeling then you would know. He smiled back and glanced at the clock…  
"Fuck! We're over a half an hour late! Gah! He'll be so pissy in the morning!"

Harry groaned and grabbed the 48-gallon cooler sitting near the door connecting his room with Sher Kan's pen. Opening the door with his elbow and waiting for Kina to leave, he nearly tripped down the stairs when he heard Kina snarling then several seconds later a man sneezing loudly. Harry froze on instinct and listened for a few seconds. He silently set the cooler on the ground and drew a knife from his hip holster and laid his other hand on Kina's neck. She silenced immediately and moved to stand at his right. After several tense second the sound of something very large moving very loudly (his hearing is very good mind you) came to him. He held his breath and brought himself into a ready stance with his knife out in front as a blocker.

What ever it was he had been expecting wasn't even close to what he got. The man stepped out of the shadows and Harry had to take a few steps back to keep him in his sights without looking up. He felt more than saw Kina's lips curl into a silent warning as she tensed and prepared to strike. He could feel Sher Kan moving to come up on his left the same way. It was good to know that the tiger still had his back even though he had made him wait for food.

The man eyed him silently and Harry could vaguely see a smile stretching out beneath his huge scruffy beard. The man's eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears of what Harry assumed was happiness… then he sneezed again. It was a booming sound accompanied by a gale-like wind. The man sniffled and wiped his nose on his patchy sleeve.

"'Ello 'Arry."

XXXXXXXX

Well there you go. I know you were all wondering who I'd send to go get him and I hope I don't disappoint. Please review, they make me so happy!

(1)This nickname will be explained in one of the later chapters. It's not even important for the plot, but it is amusing (it is in my head anyway) and you should enjoy it.

(2)I put accommodating instead of obedient for a reason. He's a tiger, no matter what he is still a tiger (yes he's just a normal tiger) and tigers just don't take orders. They are wild and not pets…not that I need to tell you that -.-; god I feel like a pbs show.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'd like to take the time and thank all of my reviewers. I really like getting them and the ones with constructive criticism help me write. I was actually wondering if I was doing too much background work. Cant have you guys getting bored on me . Anyways, about some questions I got:

Will Sher Kan be going with Harry to school?

Short answer, no. Actually there really isn't a long answer; Harry just doesn't trust him around the walking smorgasbord that is Hogwarts.

Will he be doing any shows at school?

Probably not, sure he is a showman but Kina isn't really that big on performing and I don't think the professors would really go for him playing monkey in the great hall.

Now, on with the story!

XXXXXXXXX

Harry was instantly on edge. This man knew his name. This man knew his name and had climbed over a 10ft fence to get him. He had climbed over a 10ft fence and braved a Siberian Tiger to get him. Harry felt his eyes narrow as his mind sped up. There had to be a reason for this giant to be here, and, aside from the obvious one of him kidnapping Harry, there weren't to many things coming to mind that would warrant a midnight visit.

Harry tensed and took several steps back when the man took a jovial step forward. He could hear Sher Kan's hiss coming from his left and he knew that he had to do something before the man ended up as tiger chow and Sher Kan ended up dead. People were always so touchy about circus animals killing people. Sure everything would be legal since this guy was breaking and entering, but people really didn't care as long as they got some form of revenge for the loss of a loved one.

He couldn't help but give a mental laugh at the picture that brought to mind. A huge woman who looked exactly like the giant man (beard included) holding a miniature (though still monolithic) version of said man and sobbing to a judge about how it was all the tiger's fault that the man broke in.

Harry snapped back into reality when the man started to speak. (please note that I really cant write his weird accent aside from that 'ello 'arry thing. Sorry)

"What are you backing away for Harry?"

He didn't say anything; instead he surreptitiously brought his hand down to his belt and unhooked the microfilament wire that connected Kina and himself. It was there to warn him if she decided to attack anything spontaneously. It also deterred Kina from doing just that because the wire didn't break and whenever she took off he was dragged behind her. It had only happened once and Kina had learned form the experience, but there were still some embarrassing pictures floating around.

"Who are you and what are you doing here and how do you know my name?"

The giant-man looked a bit put out but raised his hands up in a placating gesture and took several baby-steps back. Harry noticed how he was clutching his ratty pink umbrella much like how Harry was clutching his blade. He made a mental note to watch out for anything strange coming from the man's right hand.

"Now, now. There's no need to be defending yourself against me. I'm Hagrid, the keeper of the keys and care of magical creatures professor at Hogwarts. You know about Hogwarts don't you? You got your letter?"

There was something inside of Harry that was telling him to trust Hagrid, but it shut up the instant he mentioned Hogwarts. He was one of the stupid bastards sending him junk mail about magic boarding schools. Oh, he's going down.

XXX

Kina recognized the name fromon of Master'srants about privacy and how she should be more vicious with the owls delivering whatever it was that they delivered. How he expected her to be _more_ vicious was just beyond her, but this was a golden opportunity to show her master that she was capable. He had already let her off of the leash she that couldn't really see so he obviously expected some action. So when he tensed even more (not really good for his muscles) she was ready and willing to go for the big man's throat. What she wasn't expecting was her master to start talking to the big man. He was really more of a 'kill now, worry later' kind of guy.

"So you're from _Hogwarts, _huh?" He said the name with sarcasm and open mockery. " I was wondering when one of you people would show up to bug me in person."

The big man was confused by the tone in Master's voice even though it was obvious he should be scared. Master only got like this right before he got really mad, and he was a different person when he was mad. Even she was scared of him sometimes when he was mad.

"Don't you get it?" Master was sneering now…this would be bad. "I don't want to go to your psychotic school. I'm happy with my life being magic free thank you. Now leave before something unfortunate happens."

Kina threw out a growl for effect and was rewarded with a grim smile.

"Now, don't be like that. This is for your sa-saa" The man sneezed again and Master took the opportunity to take several steps back without the giant man noticing. The man sniffled and smiled at Master apologetically.

"Sorry about that. Cats make me sneeze, and you've got a might big one there." The man took several quick steps forward and reached for Master. Kina was many things but forgiving wasn't one of them, and this man was attacking her master. That was unforgivable. So she did what any good wolf would and went for the jugular.

XXX

Harry watched as Hagrid started to come forward, saying something about his safety. He wasn't really listening because at that moment he was reaching for him. That wasn't really a smart idea. Kina didn't know the meaning of restraint.

It all happened in about 10 seconds. Hagrid took a few steps towards him (since his steps are really long so that's all it took to bring them nose to nose) and brought his hand down in what Harry assumed would be an affectionate pat, had it connected. The second Hagrid pulled his hand away from his body Kina acted. She was really very protective of him, after all. She leapt from his side and was on Hagrid in less that a heartbeat and Hagrid went down two heartbeats later. Sher Kan stayed by his side, but it was clear that he wanted to be the one to take Hagrid down.

Harry could see Hagrid struggling under Kina's weight, reaching for the umbrella he had dropped in surprise. Harry quickly kicked it out of his reach and watched in fascination as he pried Kina's jaws away from his, surprisingly undamaged, throat. He let out a grunt as he tossed the 150lb animal aside like a used toy. Kina bounced twice before landing on her feet and darting back in and going for a hamstring. Hagrid was ready this time and saved his legs by using his arm as a block. Kina almost couldn't fit her mouth around his wrist but managed and started to twist her head savagely in an attempt to break his wrist. Harry could hear several sick cracking and ripping sounds and assumed she was successful. While Hagrid was busy with Kina, Sher Kan crept around behind them and did a flying leap. He landed on Hagrid's back, and, to his credit, the man didn't fall over. He did, however, loose his footing because of Kina yanking on his now broken wrist and darting in between his legs. He went down and both animals stilled, waiting for Harry's orders.

He walked over to the giant and watched his reactions for a bit. He obviously wasn't lying about the 'care of creatures' thing. He knew not to struggle and not to scream. Both tended to make animals more volatile. He motioned for Kina to let go of his wrist and watched as Hagrid slowly pulled the injured limb closer to him. He was also careful not to make any sudden movements. Impressive.

Harry thought of what to do next and decided to call Anita. The man seemed to be breathing ok, even though he had a 600lb tiger sitting on his back. Harry paused for a moment to listen to Hagrid's breathing. There was the smallest hint of a wheeze and not a trace of a gurgle. His windpipe should have been crushed beyond recognition, but there he was breathing just fine. Harry thought about it for a few second then decided to pass it off as tough skin.

"Kan, stay. Kina, watch Kan and make sure he doesn't kill him."

The wolf gave a nod and sat down by Hagrid's head. Harry felt a little bad for the man. His nose was pressed into dirt and gravel that probably smelled like cat piss. Harry took two steps toward his trailer but something told him to turn around. What he found was a little disheartening. Sher Kan was rearing back to deal a fatal blow to the back of Hagrid's neck and Kina wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"Kan! Kina!"

His voice sounded harsh and threatening even to his own ears. The cat looked up and stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Kina had the same expression for a second before looking away in shame. The tiger made a little whining sound and jumped off Hagrid's back and started butting his head against Harry's stomach.

He frowned at the tiger but patted his head gently and looked back at his prisoner just in time to see him pull a dented can from his coat and disappear, pink umbrella in hand.

Harry sighed and finally opened the cooler that held Sher Kan's dinner. Well, this one will be fun to explain…  
XXXXX

I put part of it from Kina's point of view to show you guys that she is intelligent and that she can actually think. Expect more from her later on. Not to much background in this one. That was because I wanted this one to be mostly action or character building (kina).

Now, I have an important question.

Should I haveHarry not go to Hogwarts until several years later, or should I force him to go now? Either way is good for me, but it would be harder to keep it interesting if I had to go through all the years and time jumps don't usually work out during the school year. They always sound rushed or choppy to me.

So yeah, tell me what I should do. Thanks again.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I will send him to school later. There was only liketwo people in favor of having him go to school now. Anyways I'd like to thank everyone for giving me their opinion, there are a few of you who actually had the same thoughts I did (ie. the remus thing).

About Harry performing in potions…I don't really think that I could make him do that realistically. Snape is a threat to him, and Harry is pretty serious about threats. He may do a trick here or there to impress a few pretty girls (I'm not really sure about the romance in this fic-meaning I'm not sure if I even want one) but other than that he wont really advertise his abilities. So, this chapter is really just a teaser for when he comes to school. Not sure which year yet, or what I'm gonna do with Voldie but I'm working on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was a simple man…well as simple as a professor/potions master/death eater spy could be. As such he liked things in his life to be simple. Potions was simple in a complicated, confusing way that only another potions master would understand. His teaching job was simple in a monotonous depressing way. Everyday he was reminded of how much older he had gotten, how much closer to the grave he really was. Being a spy was simple in a way that he really didn't understand and really wasn't comfortable with but was forced to accept and adapt to.

Harry Potter was one of those things that was supposed to be simple. He would be a carbon copy of his father. A stuck up, pompous little worm, whom Severus could enjoy torturing. It would be a petty attempt at forcing the Potter family to repent for what they had done to him, but it was beautiful in its own simple way. But Potter had to ruin his life again. He had taken his simple attempt at a semi-decent life and tore it to shreds.

That's right. Potter had turned out the way he had just to spite him. He would never get another chance like this again, as its unlikely that any other marauder would procreate. One was dead, one was in Azkaban, and the last one was a werewolf.

Severus sighed as he reached the final leg of his journey, the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Albus's office. He stood staring at the ugly stone thing thinking over what could be done about the Potter boy for several long moments then decided that the little miscreant really wasn't worth his time.

He had better, simpler, things to worry about, like why his Kneazlemump vaccine kept turning mauve when he wanted it silver. Besides, he had read somewhere that it is unhealthy to brood. He gave the frozen creature in front of him a sardonic smirk. He would really need to work on cutting down on brooding. His life is short enough as it is.

"Everlasting Gobstoppers"

XXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledoor was in quite a pickle. He had found the Boy-Who-Lived and made sure that he received his acceptance letter, but it seems as though the child didn't want to attend his school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was a bit befuddling. No one had ever refused to come. It had always been an honor to come to the number one school in the country. How it was number one Albus wouldn't even venture a guess.

He did try to snag the best of the best as far as students went but the faculty definitely wasn't up to snuff. Almost all the other magic teaching schools had higher O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. scores, and every single magic school out there produced better-trained witches and wizards. It could be chocked up to reputation. Long ago Hogwarts had strived for perfection in both staff and student body, but those days were gone. He seriously doubted they would ever come back.

Albus sighed and started rubbing the bridge of his nose in a futile attempt to ward of the headache he could feel coming. Right between his eyes, Merlin those were the worst. He shook his head to rid himself of such off topic thoughts and forced himself to think about Harry Potter. The boy was an enigma.

He was very strong, his magical signature _very_ high for someone his age. Especially since he hadn't been exposed to magic since his first year of life. The boy was also modest (a very rare quality among the strong), cautious, aggressive, domineering, shy, and very, very protective of what he thought was his. All that plus his obvious distain for magic. Well, not for magic per se, but definitely for Hogwarts.

Maybe he should have taken the hint when the first owl hadn't come back and just stop sending them after that. He had confirmation that the boy read the letter, so why did he persist?

He sighed and decided to let it go. He had more complicated things to worry about…like why Severus wouldn't ever accept a lemon drop.

"Headmaster."

Severus gave him atiny, nigh imperceptible,nod that was the closest he'd ever get to a bow outside of Voldemort's inner circle. He responded to Severus's tiny show of respect by offering him a lemon drop. It was refused.

"I assume I was called here to discuss the Potter boy."

Albus nodded and smiled serenely to himself.

"Yes, I believe that it would be a mistake to aggravate someone of his social standing. Fudge is more than enoughin that department.I also believe that it would be as mistake to allow his power to remain unchecked. He needs training and I fear he is adamant in his refusal to join us here in Scotland. I was hoping for your opinion in the matter."

He gave Severus an encouraging smile and motioned for the man to sit. Why he insisted on standing was just beyond him. Something about being submissive…he hadn't really been listening when Severus had told him about it in his youth. He had, after all, just discovered his favorite treat at the time. Pez.

When he looked back on it he really didn't understand how he could have liked the things so much. They were chalky and left a strange after taste in the back of one's mouth. After a few second of thought he decided that it was probably the clever marketing. He bought Pez just so he could have something to put in his Donald Duck Pez dispenser. It was a strange and wonderful muggle contraption. In fact he still had it stashed away somewhere in his offi-

"Lupin."

He made a curious sound in the back of his throat to cover up his inattentiveness.

"Remus?"

Severus made a noncommittal sound and his left had gained an irritated twitch, which he suspected was because of the indulgent smile hidden underhis beardthat his face had adopted of its own volition, before finally answering.

"He would genuinely care about the boy's health and emotional well being as well as his schooling. He was passable in all subjects, unlike his hoodlum friends, so the boy wouldn't be far behind in any subjects. Besides, its not like the man has a life. This would probably be a welcome distraction."

Albus's smile shifted into a genuine grin and he nodded in an approving way.

"Those were my thoughts exactly, though I can see how much that compliment cost you. Thank you for you time Severus."

The man gave an irritated growl and stalked back to his dungeons, Albus's twinkling blue eyes and infuriating smile haunting him the whole way. Once he was alone Albus Dumbledoor's thoughts turned serious.

He was letting a major asset stay out of his reach. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the fact that Harry wasn't somewhere he could be monitored and manipulated full time, but Remus was a loyal subordinate. Besides, if things got out of hand he would just have Harry stupefied, shipped here and told that Remus had sold him out. Nothing inspires loyalty quite like betrayal. Or was that forgiveness and revenge. Oh well, that wasn't important now. What was really pressing was finding that Donald Duck Pez dispenser. It was an antique after all, andcollector's edition if he remembered correctly.

XXXXXXXX

Well this is really just a little chapter to show what was going on behind the scenes after Harry's bout with the half giant. Tell me what you think about snape and albus. The next chapter will probably take some time for me to post because I want to go back and re-read books 4 and 5. I don't really remember anything other than the endings. It shouldn't take me more than a few days, but I still have to plan the story and whatnot. So tell me what you think and any suggestions you have. I've had some really good ones (you know who you are).


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, so I decided that I'm gonna re-introduce him during 4th year. His name will pop up in the goblet of fire. I'm not too sure what I'm gonna do with Voldie, but that can all be worked out later. For now, lets see everyone's reactions and skip ahead a few years. On that note I'd like to say that Dumbledore (thank you for telling me that I was spelling it wrong!) does have Harry's safety in mind when he is being manipulative. He is a decent person at heart; he just has way too much time on his hands. Oh, and if you were thinking that Snape would pull some miracle mood swing and decide that Harry is worth his time you're slightly off. Come on people be realistic. Nothing short of mind control will get a Potter on his good side. Now, on to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter wasn't having a very good day. After being attacked in the middle of the night (he wasn't willing to admit that he was the one doing the attacking) he had reported to Anita's office to tell her what had happened and had gotten a slap in the face for his trouble. He had already known that Anita was a morning person but had figured this would warrant getting up before noon (she actually gets up around 5:30 am, he was just making a point). After a screaming match and a few apologies he had reluctantly showed her the letters. That got a totally different reaction from what he was expecting.

"You mean its real?"

Anita didn't need to see his face to know that he was staring at her.

"Yes its real. It's the best school in Great Britain for this kind of stuff, apparently. My sister went to a place called Beauxbatons… she mentioned Hogwarts a few times."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Anita, the slave-driving psychopath who needs to see to believe, a believer.

"Oh, don't give me that look!"

Harry hadn't noticed he was making a face but he didn't really see a reason to stop if it was bothering her.

"I can't believe you bought this load of rubbish!"

"I can't believe you haven't! How many times have you come to me with crackpot stories about books levitating and rampaging animals stopping mid-leap? Face it kid, you're magical."

He decided to ignore the triumphant smirk she was throwing him and get to the point of the conversation.

"You think I'll get in trouble for kicking that guy's ass?"

"Harry!"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! If I ever hear you swearing ever again I'll force a solid bar of soap down your throat! Got it? I don't care how old you are, if I hear so much as a whisper you're goin' down. Understand?"

"mphes mfsagniga."

"What? I can't hear you."

"Yes Miss Anita!"

Harry was forced to, once again, ignore the smug look crossing her face.

"Anyway, I don't think you will. Get in trouble that is. You reacted how any relatively normal person would, given the circumstances." She paused and gave him a sympathetic smile before continuing in a softer voice. "You should watch out though. I doubt they would let someone, anyone go untrained. Who knows, maybe they'll give up on you and just leave you alone, or maybe they'll come and kidnap you and force you to learn this sh-stuff."

Harry would have given her a glare for her near miss, but was to preoccupied with worrying about what he was going to do about his wizard problem. He could ignore it and hope it goes away, but that went again his very nature. He could accept his fate and just go to the stupid school, but that rubbed him the wrong way just as much (if not more) as ignoring it did. Maybe he could just go to a different school, Anita mentioned her sister. Perhaps he could pull some strings and go to bobotons…no, that wasn't it…Beauxbatons, yeah he could go there.

"Hey, 'Nita…" He stuck out his lower lip and made his eyes water. "Do you know how I could maybe… contactyoursistersoldschoolbecauseireallyreallydontwanttogotoHogwartsandyoualreadyknowthemsoplease?"

She paused and blinked for a few seconds and was about to answer but was interrupted by a muffled bang coming from her closet. Harry was on his feet in a second and Kina was next to him a heartbeat later, her fangs bared in a silent snarl. Anita ignored them both and opened the closet door without ceremony. The man that tumbled out wasn't really what Harry had been expecting.

He had brown hair dusted generously with gray. His face was unmistakably that of a young man, but it had both laugh and frown lines etched deeper than they should have been for someone his age. He had on patched up robes that had a few stains, but were still usable. When he stood up, Harry noticed his shoulders and chest had the hunched, sunken quality of someone dealing with a lasting sickness. The man's voice brought him from his informational stupor.

"Ah, thank you, Miss. My name is Remus Lupin and I want to apologize for coming unannounced."  
Anita had a smile on her face usually reserved for when Peter was around and her voice was unnaturally pleasant.

"Oh no! It's quite all right. I haven't a visitor in ages." Harry cleared his throat "Oh you don't count! You're more like a son anyway." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand and turned back to Remus, missing the stunned smile that appeared on Harry's face. Remus didn't, however, and gave the woman a genuine smile. Anita smiled back and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

"Oh, where are my manners? Mr. Lupin ("Remus, please") my name is Anita Paulo, and this wonderfully pleasant young man is Harry Potter."

Harry snorted and didn't lower his guard but he did give the man a small nod. Kina, who had been watching the byplay, decided that the wolf-man (because he definitely smelled like a wolf) could be trusted up to a point. He would never be alone with Master of course, but she would look out for him. He seemed like he could use a wolfish friend.

Harry was slightly surprised when Kina suddenly stopped glaring at Remus and sat down. He forgot about it a moment latter when Remus started talking about why he was here and about a certain condition he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The years passed quickly for Harry. After being introduced to magic he couldn't get enough. Remus told him that he was advanced for his age, but Harry refused to believe it, he could hardly do any of the spells in _A Guide to Advanced Transfigurations_. He figured he just needed practice. He hadn't really grown in four years; he was still extremely short for his age (5'1) and he was still skinny. He was still working with animals, but he had given up on the wolves. They were now in a zoo somewhere in London, he hadn't gone to look yet since they had only been there for three months and he figured it wouldn't help the zoo keepers any to have him show up and make them homesick (that and he figured Kina wouldn't be admitted). Almost all the tigers had been transferred either to another circus or to a zoo. Sher Kan was, unfortunately, one of them. Harry had screamed and raged until he was blue in the face but Peter had been adamant. Kina hadn't left his side and Harry suspected that she was just now coming into her prime. How this was possible was one of life's mysteries and it continually vexed him, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

His non-magical schooling had been going just as well as his magical had been. He had skipped up another year and had decided that math was his favorite subject. He enjoyed all the natural science classes but decided that Chemistry is over rated. It just reminded him too much of Potions for it to sit well. He had been offered several parts in movies but had turned them down; he didn't really want fame…it would be too much of a hassle. Besides, it's lonely at the top. Harry noted the irony in this (Remus hadn't kept anything from him) but didn't really care. He didn't really expect to spend a great deal of time in the wizarding world. He figured he would learn what he had to and then just ignore it. He enjoyed spell casting, but it wasn't worth the hassle. That and he still felt like screaming whenever Hogwarts (and by extension the wizarding community) was mentioned.

Which is why he was thoroughly surprised when he received a letter via owl (may it rest in peace) from one Albus Dumbledore.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I would like to congratulate you on your entering of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You will be listed as a champion of Hogwarts, since Professor Lupin was asked by us to tutor you. You will need to report to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 27th of September for wand weighing and a photo shoot.

Thank you,

Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm already working on the next chapter. I don't really like this one; it took me three tries before I even got started (first form Remus's pov then Kina's then finally Harry's). If you have any questions about anything that might have happened in the four years I skipped over just ask and if I think I can do it all add it in somewhere. Thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Pretty short chapter, just Hermy and Harry. Enjoy and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger was not a person easily surprised. As such, her reaction on _that day_ had turned a few heads. Of course that was all the past and she hadn't seen that boy since, but sometimes when she caught a glimpse of the other foreign students she was reminded of those stunning green eyes, and the fear that inevitably crept up her spine when her mind touched upon them.

She could see it all clearly in her mind's eye and couldn't help wondering how it all came about. First there was the Age Line, then there was the fact that the boy had been a few countries away, _and_ that rumor that he detested magic in general (despite his obvious skill). She gave a small sigh and allowed the event to recreate itself in her mind.

It was the morning directly after the night the champions for each school were chosen by the Goblet of Fire. _That_ had been a surprise to everyone there. The boy didn't attend _any_ magical school, how the heck had he managed to get inside Hogwarts, let alone get his name inside the goblet? It was obvious (to her at least) that there was some kind of foul play involved, and that fourth name should have just been ignored. There had to be something in the rule book about actually being enrolled in the school you were the champion of. She gave her head a wistful shake and let it go. No one who knew the answers to questions was willing to part with the information.

_Anyways_, it was the morning after the champions were chosen that Harry Potter (yes, _the_ Harry Potter) made his first visit to Hogwarts. She had been reading the _Daily Prophet_ and eating her toast when the main doors of the Great Hall burst open rather melodramatically and a boy dressed in a black muggle trench coat and loose black pants stormed in. His face was impassive and his eyes were cold with rage and something else she couldn't identify. He had on small square glasses that gave a clear view of his cool green eyes when his hair wasn't falling into his face. His ebony locks weren't especially long (just past the top of his ears), or especially messy, they just seemed to slide into his face at every opportunity. His fists were clenched so hard he had white knuckles and he seemed to be trying very hard not to attack the head table.

She took in all of this with a glance then her eyes strayed to the animal walking a few steps behind him. It looked like the arctic wolves she and her parents had seen this summer at the London Zoo but it was much too big. In fact, it was the largest wolf she had ever seen, period. It also had an intelligent look in its eye that told her it was definitely smarter than your average wolf. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine as she recalled what came next.

She had been sitting at her usual place at the very edge of the Gryfindor table, closest to the doors when they flew open. The boy glanced at her when he walked past and the wolf apparently took it as a signal to attack because it wasn't a half second after she had met his jade eyes that she was confronted with golden pools burning with animalistic rage. She had the distinct feeling the wolf was jealous of her before her mind blanked and her body froze up like a deer caught in headlights. The huge wolf, which she could now see was a female, had leapt at her and was mere feet away from ripping her throat out. She saw her life flash before her eyes and she almost screamed but caught herself and drew her wand with a sure but shaking hand.

She needn't have bothered. The moment the animal moved the boy's attention snapped behind him and those intense green eyes focused on the wolf, mid leap. She hadn't seen his face (being previously occupied) but someone later told her that his face got down right scary. He hadn't made any change in expression (besides a slight thinning of lips) but his aura had changed form barely leashed to raging in a split second, giving every shadow and crease of his face a sinister air.

"Kina!"

His voice was a harsh bark that caused everyone in the Great Hall to jump. The wolf, who was still in the air, jerked its body (in what would have been a comical way if she hadn't feared for her life) and managed to avoid running into her and the table. It didn't, however, manage to land on its feet after making such an effort to change course. It landed on its side with a dull _whump_ and was on its feet again before she could blink. The wolf had a guilty airabout it and approached the boy with its tail securely tucked between its legs, its body held low to the ground, a high pitched whining coming from the previously vicious mouth.

She watched, in mild shock, as the boy narrowed his eyes at the wolf (who whimpered a bit louder and presented its belly) then glanced at her. His hair was falling from where he had tucked it behind his ear and cast shadows over those glowing green orbs. She noticed then that he was exceptionally handsome. His angry green eyes had an exotic tilt and his small frame was well muscled but lean. When she looked back on it she could remember that his scar had been in plain sight, but every single person in the Hall had been too distracted to notice.

His gaze lingered on her for a few breathless seconds before he turned and walked up to the head table, the wolf following obediently close. After a few quiet words with Professor Dumbledore, both man and boy left the hall without another word spoken. Mr. Crouch, and Professor McGonagall trailing after them.

Hermione let out a sigh and decided to give herself a break. A bath would be nice. She had been studying like mad and had been thinking more and more often about Harry. This situation really was fishy. She gave another gusty sigh and turned towards the dorms. A bath really would do nicely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, sorry about the wait…and this chapter. It (in my humble opinion) sux. Oh well. My explanations about being so late will eventually make it to my profile, but im still busy as shit…so it wont be for a while.

Anyways, about this chapter…. I don't really like it. I wanted to hint at Hermione's attraction to Harry and also her maturity for noticing right away that the whole tournament is pretty iffy. There wont be any romance for a while, but it is an option im willing to consider if you guys really want it.

About her referring to kina and harry as 'it' and 'boy' even after she knew who (or what gender) they were. She has always been exiled because of her……well because she is perfectionist control freak psycho bitch. It's a defense mechanism. Until they do something that reflects them in a good light she will be distant, even in her own mind.

Well, the next chapter should be up some time or another. my sister just had a baby so i'll be pretty busy but ill try to update the chapters i have saved soon.


	8. no good news

Alright everyone (I know you saw this coming a mile away) I'm dropping this story. In fact I'm dropping all of my stories. In fact, I'm not even personalizing my discontinued notice; I'm just going to post this same note on both of them. Sorry, I know I should do more but my life outside of my secret obsession with fan fiction is calling and I just don't have time. Honestly I haven't had time for about three years. Every time I got a review I promised myself that I would sit down a write something, but all that got me was a terrible novel about lame characters doing nothing in particular. So I'm offering my two incomplete stories up for adoption. Neither of them got very far plot-wise so whoever takes them up can go anyway they want. I will be checking out your current stories and your writing style before I fork one or both of them over. Excuse my baseless ego, but I think my ideas are pretty good and so I want a great writer to bring them to fruition in a way I couldn't. If you're interested drop me an e-mail and we can talk. I'm especially sorry to all those readers who were with me since chapter one and have been waiting all this time. I am so sorry guys!

Jackie


End file.
